toppeis_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Toppei's Survivor: Tibet
| previousseason = All Stars | nextseason = Big Brother 1 }} After almost two years of hiatus Toppei's Survivor is back for its seventh season. Basically this is Gen 2 so the players that join before can apply. . Twists *'No Tribes formed in the first three days of the game.' *'Tibet Rangers:' or a tribe representative that received a HUGE ADVANTAGE in the game which later revealed in the game. Those title are in play until final 8. If the ranger voted out, he/she must willed it to another player who didn't have a title. If not, it will be determined on the fifth placer in the first challenge and vise versa. *'Nomad Twist:' is in play which every 3 days castaways except rangers who didn't lose the challenge will be switching tribes via random.org until final 9. *'Nomad Twist Deflector:' the person that got it have the power to avoid Nomad Twist temporarily. *'Immunity Shield:' Received by the players who got top scores in the first challenge. Once the player got a vote it will triggered by negating seven votes against person/s in the entire game until final five. Once the seven votes already negated it will not be playable. Also it can share to another person/s they wanted. The Immunity Shield will be powerless in case the holder of it incurred a self vote. *'Late Merge at Final 7, Day 31' Castaways The Game Voting History } | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Isaa |— |— | Lindsey | Lauren |— | Raven | Raven |— | Nels | Nick N | Lauren | Eric | Eric | Isaa | Nick N | colspan="3" rowspan="3" |''Jury Vote'' |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Mel |— |— |— | Raven |— |— | Dylan | Raven | Mel | Nick S | Jai | Eric | Eric | Jai | Nick N |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Lauren |— |— |— | Raven |— |— | Raven |— | Nels | Nick N | AJ | Jai | Jai | Jai | Nick N |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Nick N. |— |— |— |— | Aria | Dane | Dylan |— |— | Jai | Jai | Jai | Eric | Jai | Mel | | | Isaa |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jai |— |— |— | Raven |— | Dane | Dylan | Raven |— | Nick N | AJ | Eric | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" |None | Isaa | rowspan="2" colspan="1" | | | Isaa |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Eric |— |— |— | Raven |— |— | Dylan | Raven | Nels | Jai | Jai | Jai | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" |None | rowspan="2" colspan="2" | colspan="3" |Did not vote |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|AJ |— |— |— |— | Dane | Dane | Raven | Jai |— | Nick S | AJ | rowspan="2" colspan="3" | | Mel | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Nick S. |— | Alan | Isaa |— | Nick N | Dane | Nick S |— |— | Nick S | rowspan="2" colspan="5" | | | Isaa |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Nels |— |— | Lindsey |— | Aria | Dane | Dylan |— | Eric | rowspan="2" colspan="6" | | | Isaa |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Raven |— |— | Nick S | Lauren |— | Dane | AJ | AJ | rowspan="2" colspan="7" | | | Isaa |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" style="text-align: left;"|Dylan | rowspan="2"|— | rowspan="2" Alan | rowspan="2"|— | rowspan="2"|— | Nick N | rowspan="2"|— | rowspan="2" Mel | rowspan="2" colspan="8" | rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2" Isaa |- | Nick N |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Dane |— |— |— |— | Nels | Jai | colspan="9" | | Mel | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Aria |— | Aria |— |— | Nick S | colspan="13" |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Akshay |— |— |— | Akshay | colspan="18" |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Lindsey |— |— | Nick S | colspan="19" |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Alan |— | Alan | colspan="19" |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Nas | Quit | colspan="19" |} Category:Seasons